


The Forced Date Fiasco

by sunsets12



Series: Daminette One Shots [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, POV Adrien Agreste, class salt, post identity reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsets12/pseuds/sunsets12
Summary: Marinette and Adrien were honorary siblings, which is why Adrien just wants to protect her from their class. Enter Damian Wayne.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657264
Comments: 11
Kudos: 1046





	The Forced Date Fiasco

Adrien Agreste had spent most of his life being homeschooled, and he thinks that it seriously messed up his ability to understand other people—particularly his classmates. They acted like they knew Marinette so well even though they had been ignoring her for over a year now.

Exhibit A: they still thought that Marinette had a crush on Adrien. Marinette had gotten over that crush a while ago, and it had now become a joke between Adrien and Marinette. Just like how Adrien’s crush on Ladybug had become a joke once they revealed their identities to each other.

That had been a wild day. They had been fighting an akuma for hours on end, and they both went into the same alley after the fight was over—detransforming to reveal their civilian identities to each other on accident. They had tried to go on a date originally, but it just felt awkward. Since then the two of them have acted like overly protective siblings to each other.

Which brings Adrien back to his original thought, the class hadn’t even noticed the brief month that Adrien and Marinette had dated—even though they hadn’t been subtle. They were too wrapped up in Lila’s lies about different famous people. When the class, minus Lila and Chloe, came up to Adrien, he was a little intimidated.

“Adrien,” Nino began, “I know that you probably haven’t realized this, but Marinette, like, has a huge crush on you, dude.”

Alya continued, “It’s part of the reason why she’s been so mean to Lila. She’s jealous that you like Lila more than you like her.” Adrien opened his mouth to tell them that he couldn’t stand Lila, but Alya cut him off before he could begin, “I know it’s a shock to you, but you need to talk to Marinette about it. We think you’re the only one she’ll listen to.”

And to think he was the one who spent most of his childhood not interacting with kids his age.

\-----

“Have you talked to Marinette about her jealousy yet, dude?”

Adrien had talked to Marinette, but it wasn’t about her nonexistent jealousy. No, it was about how psychotic their class was. They refused to see more than one side of the story and kept insisting that everything was Marinette’s fault. It was lucky that Marinette’s boyfriend was still in America, or else he would probably end up threatening the class.

“Why are you guys so sure that Marinette is the one in the wrong?”

“Because she’s been bullying Lila! Take her out on a date and tell her to stop being so awful,” Alya intervened. Adrien had to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He didn’t need to be akumatized over this. That would just make things even harder for Marinette and she didn't need that.

“You guys, she’s not jealous. She doesn’t even have a crush on me anymore. She has a boyfriend and they’ve been dating for almost a year now.”

“She’s probably just saying that to make you jealous. You need to stop this now, before it gets even more out of hand.”

That was how Adrien ended up where he was now. Inside a restaurant with the entire class hiding in plain sight at random tables, waiting for Marinette to show up. They had told her that she needed to come to the restaurant to talk about class president responsibilities with someone from another class who had just been elected, which lead to Marinette looking very confused when Adrien beckoned her over to his table.

Once she sat down, Adrien leaned towards her and whispered, “this is one of the class’s crazy plots. This is supposed to be a date where I tell you to stop ‘bullying’ Lila. You got a plan to help up get out of this?”

Marinette thought for a moment, “you said they planned this to be a date between the two of us,” Marinette grinned, “You know, Damian just flew into town yesterday. It would be awfully terrible if he caught wind of this and came to see what was happening.”

It was times like this that made Adrien feel confident that they would win the fight against Hawkmoth. With Marinette’s plots, how could they not?

\-----

Alya was very confused. It didn’t look like Adrien had said anything to Marinette about Lila yet because Marinette was still smiling at Adrien, and the two of them were laughing. This wasn’t supposed to be a successful date! It was supposed to make Marinette feel bad about being so mean to Lila because of a guy who didn’t even like her.

It was then that Alya noticed a handsome guy walk up to Adrien and Marinette’s table. Marinette stood up, threw her arms around the guy’s neck, and kissed him on the lips. Alya felt her jaw drop, and she, as well as the rest of the class, ran over to them.

“What the hell, Marinette? Would you really stoop so low as to kiss a random guy on your date with Adrien just to make him jealous?” Alya screamed.

The rest of the class made angry noises of agreement, still in shock that Marinette would drag some random guy into her drama.

“Hey, you guys are the ones who assumed that I still had a crush on Adrien even though I have a boyfriend.”

“Girl, don’t be ridiculous. You’re still obsessed with Adrien.”

“No, she’s not obsessed with me. We both had a crush on each other a while ago, and we tried to date. We figured out that we didn’t like each other that way, so we’re just friend now. I’m a lot more so Marinette’s friend than you guys are. Especially because I trust her over Lila, who is a pathological liar, which you guys still don’t seem to realize even though it is so obvious.”

“Is this Lila girl the same Lila who lied about dating me?” The guy turned to Marinette.

“Yeah, that’s her.”

“And who are you?” Alix interrupted.

“My name is Damian Wayne, and I’m Marinette’s boyfriend. You must be her classmates who have made her life a living hell,” Damian said with a fake smile and an angry look in his eye.

“You guys are being ridiculous. He’s not Damian Wayne. Damian Wayne is dating Lila.”

“No, I’m not,” Damian pulled out his passport, proving his identity. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t try to set up my girlfriend with other guys. Come on Marinette. You were telling me that you wanted to go see Andre to get ice cream.”

As the two lovebirds walked out of the restaurant. Adrien smiled to himself. Maybe the class would finally come to their senses, and they would stop being so rude to Marinette. With all of the work that Marinette does as both Ladybug and class president, she doesn’t deserve to be disrespected like she is.

She was his honorary sister, and if he couldn’t protect her from their stupid class, he was glad that Damian could.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments to let me know your thoughts!


End file.
